Found Out  Oneshot
by Breeze.Bree
Summary: Oneshot. How does James find out Lily likes him? Read to find out. First fanfic. Sorry I am horrible at summaries!  Please READ and REVIEW!


**Hey Everyone, this is my first actual fanfic, so I am not really sure how it will be taken. It is about how James finds out that Lily likes him. Hope you have fun reading! If you like it please review! Oneshot.**

**Thanks, Bree**

––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?" Alice looked at me imploringly. The common room was almost empty – except the Marauders of course – and Alice and I had been studying for hours to pass the NEWTS along with a couple of other seventh years. I sighed and figured she wanted to talk about Frank Longbottom. I knew she wanted to get all of the feeling off her chest, blow off some steam.

"OK Al, what's up?" I reply.

"Well. . . Do you think I should ask him out?" Him meaning Frank.

"I mean, you know I really like him and really want to be with him, but he HAS to be so shy! Why can't he get up the nerve to ask me one simple question, a question I have been waiting to hear for MONTHS!" Poor Al, she looked so fatigued, and almost ready to burst out in tears.

"Alice. You have liked him for two years. I know you don't want to rush into it and ruin the friendship you have with him, but if you have to wait anymore I think you're gonna explode! Go talk to him now! Ask him about his day then slowly work your way to asking him if he wants to go for dinner sometime!"

I say fighting the urge to roll my eyes. It's not like I don't care about Alice's love life or anything, but she had been going on and on about Frank for _ever. _

"OK," Alice says, "I go ask him." Taking a deep breath she walks over to him. I see them conversing for a while, then finally Alice looks at me then back at Frank, takes another deep breath, and pops to question. Frank looks stunned, and replies shakily. They hug and then Alice skips over to me.

"I'm guessing that that was success!" I say excitedly. FINALLY. Alice looks as if she has been given one hundred gallons and a new broomstick.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I exclaim.

"YES!" She hugs me so hard that I hear a few ribs crack. Kidding, it was only one. Later someone unexpected would take me down to the hospital wing to get it repaired.

"I love you too Al." I manage to croak out from between her arms. She then proceeded to run away, probably to tell the other part of our threesome, Alex (her real name is Alexandra, but she hates it), about Frank's acceptance.

I turn around and find that another person was watching the interesting scene – a certain person by the name of James Potter, who was now staring at me.

"What Potter? You don't love your friends?" He walks over and sits down on my chair's armrest.

"Am I your friend Lily?" He breathes. I must have gotten to close to the fire or something because my cheeks suddenly felt really hot.

"I would rather not answer that question Potter." I spit back.

"But, why? Do you have something you want to tell me?" He leans closer and whispers in my ear.

"Do you love my Lily?" I stare at him, trying to form a coherent sentence. I swear, I meant to say 'Get lost Potter." But I guess my words got jumbled and I said one word I very much regretted at that time. But then was happy for saying.

"Yes." James started and looked back down at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"Wh. . . what did you say?"

"I said, yes James." Why am I saying this? A voice inside me head said _Maybe because you do_. He apparently got over his shock, because a second later his lips were firmly pressed against mine. My hands were knotted in his hair, trying, and succeeding to pull him closer.

"Go to Hogsmead with me?" James Potter said mumbling against my lips. Everyone in the Common Room stared at us, shocked. Lily Evans had given in to James Potter? The eagerly awaited my words.

"I would love to."

He had found me out, he knew I liked him. James had been asking me on a date seven years. Wasn't it time to give in?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**So, Did you like it? Tell me if you did, or if you have any constructive criticism I would ****love**** to hear it! Please Review!**

**Thanks, Bree**


End file.
